A blissful day
by Sugargirl5
Summary: It’s set after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella enjoy a day together in the meadow and Edward starts reviving old memories. Edward and Bella fluff!


**Hello! First of all I want to thank everyone who supported and reviewed me, it really makes my day : )!  
So this is my newest one-shot, it's very fluffy again, I hope you'll enjoy it. It's set after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella enjoy a day together in the meadow and Edward starts reviving old memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only play with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes in my writing, I'm not a native speaker.**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were enjoying a day in the meadow. We hadn't spent much time together lately because Alice occupied Bella for the most of the time to plan the wedding. Alice was completely obsessed with our wedding and she was constantly demanding Bella's attention with things like 'Would you like white or pink flowers?' and 'Do you want a cake with chocolate or strawberries?'. She knew just as well as I did that Bella didn't care about these kind of things and that she didn't even want a big, expensive wedding, but with her famous Alice-pout, my sister could arrange almost everything.

So Bella wasn't really looking forward to the big day; I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to make her mine for the rest of eternity. Oh, that wonderful night when she'd finally said 'yes' and then the sight of my mother's ring on her finger… I could already picture her in the gorgeous white dress I'd seen in Alice's mind, with Bella's usual crimson blush flushing her cheeks in the most adorable way… Her beautiful brown eyes huge with love and –in my imagination, but I knew I was probably just flattering myself- anticipation… Oh, my Bella.

I was feeling utterly blissful when I was thinking all this over and when I held her in my arms on one of Fork's rare sunny days.

'Edward?' my angel asked.

'Yes, love?'

'Do you remember our first day here in the meadow?'

I smiled. How could she think I'd ever forget that? 'Yes, of course, sweetheart.'

She touched my sparkling skin with her warm, soft fingers. 'You are so beautiful in the sunlight. I just can't believe you're real when I see you like this…'

'I'm not nearly as beautiful as you are, Bella.'

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'I don't see myself clearly, huh?'

We stayed quiet for a little time, both wrapped up in our own thoughts. My thoughts went back to the night of the prom, when Bella looked so heartbreakingly gorgeous I couldn't even bear to look away from her for one second.

'Tell me, Bella, was prom really that bad?'

She laughed. 'I was thinking about that night too. No, I guess it wasn't as bad as I'd expected, but that's only because you were there. And because you let me dance on your feet.'

I smiled at the memory. I began thinking further back, to our first date in Port Angeles, when she was wearing that amazing blue blouse. It made her look so fragile and feminine, it accentuated all the curves of her perfect body. That was the first time I'd thought of Bella in _that_ way, before that evening I'd never even dared to think of making love with Bella. Now, of course, I thought about it a little more. Since she'd rejected me in the meadow a couple of weeks ago I'd wanted her. Badly. Of course, I'd always wanted her, but the last few weeks, well… I could imagine her body under mine, writhing and moaning; I could imagine how incredible it would feel to be connected with her, to feel every part of her warm body pressed against mine…

'What are you thinking about?' Bella asked. _Damn._

'About you, as always.' I answered, which wasn't a lie, I just didn't tell her the entire truth.

'I love you.' she said out of the blue. My heart jumped, even though it was technically impossible, I loved hearing her say that.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' And I pulled her closer, cradled her against my hard, ice-cold chest and daydreamed some more about my approaching wedding night with my future bride.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought about it, reviews make me happy!**


End file.
